Hitherto, for observing minute specimens, a scanning probe microscope (SPM), such as an atomic force microscope (AFM), has been employed.
The scanning probe microscope is a general term of a kind of microscope for measuring surface forms and physical properties of specimens subject to observation by detecting a various physical quantities working between the specimens and a sharp-pointed tip of probe. The atomic force microscope is an equipment for imaging rugged forms of specimens subject to observation by detecting interactions working between the specimens and a probe maintained nearby the specimens, as changes of displacement or vibration character of a cantilever or a tuning fork, to a tip of which the probe is attached, and by scanning surfaces of the specimens with keeping constant magnitudes of the interactions.
A specimen support for holding the specimens subject to observation by the scanning probe microscope is produced, in general, by cutting out materials of resin or metal. The specimen support is, in general, employed as being attached to a scanner for scanning the specimen surface in two dimensional directions and for controlling a distance between the probe and the specimen. The specimen is fixed to the specimen support by adhesive. When the specimen is too minute to be fixed directly, it is fixed onto a plain surface of substrate of mica or graphite, and then the substrate is fixed to the specimen support. When the specimen is a matter (e.g. a cell) suspended in liquid, it is adsorbed onto a surface of a filter, such as a membrane filter, by sucking and filtrating the liquid through the filter, and then the filter is fixed to the specimen support (see, for example, Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2).